


Clumsy First Kisses

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys





	Clumsy First Kisses

Ace Copular was about to get his first kiss with the girl of his dreams and it was terrifying. He’d been in fights against oddly tough kindergartner girls with superpowered, been controlled by Him once in his lifetime (never again), and gotten in some nasty gang fights but this was by far more intimidating and frightening than those things.

When he looked down at you, he was glad that his eyes were hidden behind his shades because at least that made his emotions easier to cover up. What if he wasn’t good at this sort of thing? He talked a big game and sure, he’d told everyone in the GangGreen Gang about how good he was at making out but he didn’t know if that was actually even true.

You tugged on the sleeve of his brightly colored jacket, breaking him from his trance and forcing him to do what he’d been working up the guts to do since he’d started dating you, kiss you. He knew if he chickened out now, he’d never do it. Which caused his split second decision of quickly leaning down and nearly poking your eye out with his nose as he tried to kiss you.

In retrospect, he probably should have closed his eyes after he’d leaned down to meet your height. You reeled back, more out of instinct than actual pain as you automatically put your hand on your eye which was tearing up, thanks to something neither you or Ace had paid attention to when the teacher was teaching about anatomy because the teacher had put you next to each other.

“Jesus, toots. I’m so sorry, it was an accident! You…you okay?” He asked, red tinging his green skin and worry showing on his face as he saw tears streaming from your eyes.

“I’m, fine,” You gasped in between tears of laughter at what had just happened.

You forced yourself to look up so that he could see you were just laughing and not actually crying over the most hilarious and ridiculous incident you’d experienced yet. You saw the relief in his face as you did and you decided to make the move that he’d attempted just a few minutes ago but with a bit more finesse this time.

As you finally stopped shaking from laughing you stood on your tiptoes so that your mouth met his, Ace’s eyes widening beneath his sunglasses before realizing that he should definitely be kissing you back. Eventually your instincts took over and before you knew it his arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer into him. Your hand against his cheek, the other wrapped around his neck, so that you couldn’t possibly be any more near him than you already were as your lips met again and again.

Far too soon for your liking, you pulled slightly away from each other so that you could take a breath.


End file.
